


Technicalities

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Reaper has a run-in with Roadhog.





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for the ow kink zine

Talon had _made_ Reaper go to Australia. Talon had _made_ him investigate a known local man, a Jamison Fawkes. Talon had _made him_ attempt to take him out. 

After that? Well, Talon wasn’t responsible for his actions. 

So when he had failed the assassination attempt, Talon’s orders were to retreat, but Reaper never was one for too many rules. Too busy basking in his own insubordinance, he hadn’t heard the heavy footsteps behind him and before he could even decide what to do next, a large, masked man had hauled his ass back into the abandoned shack he had been hiding out in. 

Now, he would never say he was easy but the way this hulking giant manhandled him, the way he slammed his smaller body against the walls and floor turned him on more than he thought anything ever could. He thought that part of his life was over now, too old and fucked up to even attempt to try and cohort with someone, but he could only moan as this giant’s hand slid down onto his crotch, pressing down on his semi, the canvas of his trousers rough against his tender flesh. 

Roadhog. This was Roadhog. He had read about him in his file, but it only now occurred to him as the large man breathed heavily through his mask, sounding like a pig as he stared down at Reaper. 

Talon definitely had not made him let this man tug his trousers down. They had most certainly not made him stand there panting as Roadhog ripped the rest of his clothes off, the only thing remaining to be his mask, the rest of his body naked, his cock already flushed with arousal. It was pitiful. He was already so desperate that he was willing just to let Roadhog examine him, to make sure that Reaper was to his liking. 

Roadhog didn’t say anything. He didn’t find himself opening his mouth even to prompt a conversation. The only noise in the shack was their breathing; both of them panting as Roadhog placed a hand on his chest, the smallest bit of contact enough to make him shake. 

He could see Roadhog’s cock hanging heavily in his loose trousers, his large stomach doing nothing to hide it. A man of this size made his body tingle, made his dick ache, his asshole throb. 

He was already so desperate for Roadhog to have his way with him. He wanted this man on him; in him. He wanted to feel Roadhog fuck him hard and fill him to the brim with that big package he could see growing by the second. 

“Hands and knees,” Roadhog mumbled, and Reaper found himself complying instantly, climbing onto the makeshift bed, presenting his ass to this stranger with no qualms. He could feel his cock hanging so heavily between his legs as he waited for Roadhog to touch him. 

No fight was put up as Roadhog’s meaty fingers pried him open, the smell of gun oil thick in the air as he felt fingers being pressed inside him. He should have known a man from this wasteland would be resourceful. 

He couldn’t even find words as Roadhog pressed two fingers inside him, his digits so thick, filling him so well, and he felt himself getting desperate as he thought about Roadhog’s big dick inside him; a small whine escaped his lips as he pushed back. 

“Fuck me,” he grumbled, pushing back again and again, so fucking horny for more but Roadhog just let out a deep chuckle, spreading Reaper’s ass open with his fingers and spitting inside, toying with his hole for what felt like forever as Reaper just kneeled there, letting himself be examined and played with. If anyone could see what he had become, they would laugh. 

It barely even registered with him Roadhog flipped him over and grabbed his thighs, thrusting his huge cock over Reaper’s own, the feeling of their skin rubbing together enough to force a moan from his throat. Roadhog’s eyes stared down at him from behind his mask. He could hear his breathing, laboured and heavy, and he could only watch as Roadhog lined up his cock and pressed inside, his hand reaching out to steady himself on Roadhog’s stomach as he gasped in air, his cock so thick, so hard as it pushed inside him, stretching him to his limit. 

“Good… good… take it,” Roadhog rasped, and Reaper found himself nodding, sliding a hand down to his thigh, digging his claws into his own thigh because of course, he had managed to keep his gloves on in all this. Sure, he couldn’t keep his pants on, but his gloves? Essential. 

He didn’t respond; couldn’t even think of any words as Roadhog pushed inside him deeper, his cock filling him more than he ever imagined another man could; his own dick weighing so heavily against his stomach, a fat droplet of semen dripping down onto his abs as Roadhog just stared at him. 

There was no resistance as Roadhog’s hands moved to his neck, sliding around the high column as he moved his cock; slowly at first, with the wet sound of his dick slipping through his hole, the oil he had found dripping out of him, but he didn’t care how messy it was, it felt so good as he started to thrust. His balls slapped against his ass; his cock stretched his hole in a delicious way that had him gasping as Roadhog’s hands caressed his neck. 

“Take it,” Roadhog grunted, his large hands tightening around Reaper’s throat and he felt himself gasping, his legs twitching as Roadhog fucked into him harder and harder, his cock so deep that Reaper felt himself choking in more than one way. He’d never had anyone so deep inside him, never had anyone stretch him out like this and it made his entire body throb, his dick dripping on his stomach. 

He couldn’t even say a word as Roadhog’s thumbs rubbed his Adam’s apple, his grip still so tight as he tried to gasp for air. His throat was raw, lack of oxygen and Roadhog’s massive hands to blame, and all he could do was try to swallow down something, even if it was recycled air, sticky with sweat and sex. 

Roadhog’s cock was _big_. It felt bigger than it looked. He thought he could feel it in his stomach; thought he could feel it pushing organs out of the way to seek pleasure. He had never felt this full before, and he found himself reaching down to grip his dick only to have it crushed by the weight of Roadhog pressing down on him; his massive gut squashing his hand, covering his cock. All he could feel was the warm flesh of Roadhog’s stomach against his erection, rubbing as he continued to fuck him, and he hated that it felt so good. 

Again, he felt Roadhog’s hands around his neck, sliding up and gripping his cheeks as he lazily rocked on top of him, his dick thrusting slowly inside him, settled so deep each roll of his hips enough to make him gag, moans caught in his throat. 

He never thought his night would go like this, lying under this colossal man, letting him have his way with him in such a rough and carnal way. It felt so good; so raw and hot, his body was shaking as he felt Roadhog’s stomach rub against his cock. 

It wasn’t until Roadhog pulled away again that Reaper realised he was looking at him, his thick dick still resting inside as he reached up and pulled Reaper’s mask away, revealing his face and granting him lungfuls of stale air as he pushed his thighs open. He fucked into him faster as he stared down at him, his gas mask still hiding his face. Getting fucked by a stranger was one thing but getting fucked by one when he couldn’t even see his face was enough to make his dick leak. 

He didn’t even need to touch himself as he stared up at Roadhog, watching as he fucked into him harder, grunting under his breath until he felt himself come undone. His orgasm crept up on him and he came hard, his ass throbbing, his prostate aching as Roadhog didn’t let up on his fucking. 

“Tighten up for me,” Roadhog rasped, and Reaper lolled his head to the side, gulping down any fresh air he could find as he ran his hands up and down his body, his cock dripping and softening in the afterglow of his orgasm. He barely had any energy, but he tried his hardest to tense himself, tighten his ass around Roadhog’s thick cock, and it seemed to be enough. As he looked back up at Roadhog, he could see his chest heaving, the tattoo on his large stomach mocking him. 

It didn’t seem to matter whether Reaper did as he was told or not, Roadhog grabbed his thighs and held them open, jackhammering his cock into him, using his hole; spreading him wider and wider with each thrust, his heavy balls slapping against his skin; his fat cock pounding into him relentlessly. 

His body ached, his muscles straining as he tried to resist collapsing, resist relaxation but it was hard. The way Roadhog fucked him was enough to turn him to jelly, the assault on his prostate enough to have him walking funny for the foreseeable future. 

He felt Roadhog’s hands grip his calves, holding him upside down as he fucked into him, his weight pushing Reaper down with each movement. He found himself just staring up at his cock hanging limply down, his body slowly being consumed by Roadhog’s giant form when he heard him grunt, rocking into his ass, his fingers digging in deep as he stilled himself, making pig-like snorts as Reaper felt him come inside him. 

Roadhog’s cock was pulsating in his ass; he could feel it, his hole throbbing around his thick dick, stretched and filled to the limit, his fluids shooting so deep inside him it made him feel dizzy. His load was huge, his insides filling with Roadhog’s semen, so hot, so suffocating, his entire body begging for it to stop but he couldn’t bring himself to flop over and stop it all. He loved the sensation of being this full; loved the feeling that he had been used to the point where he was full of cum – it just usually took more than one man. 

A shiver ran up his spine as Roadhog pulled out, fluids dripping from his hole as Roadhog moved away, pushing Reaper’s thighs out of his way as he reached down and pulled his own trousers back on with a grunt. 

“Don’t follow,” Roadhog grunted, fastening his trousers as far as he could, not even giving Reaper a second look as he made his way out of the shack; it was almost comical as he passed through the narrow door. 

Even if he had wanted to follow him, he couldn’t have.


End file.
